


Like The Coiled Nexu

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Death of Shara Bey, FMI: Emotional/Comfort Intimacy, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Past Character Death, Pilot Poe Dameron, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Ben Solo, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: On the thirteenth anniversary of Shara Bey’s death, Poe and Ben bond.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 5
Collections: August Intimacy 2020, The Darkpilot Library





	Like The Coiled Nexu

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Comfort Over Loss Of Loved One
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“I’m here, Poe.”  
  
There was something about seeing Ben’s face via hologram that was enough to comfort Poe, even if it was a small thing. He knew that face too well, had ever since he’d been introduced to Ben as a baby. He’d watched as Ben grew from his childhood friend to a young man he loved...and who loved him.   
  
Somehow, after all he’d done, Ben still loved him. Thought of him as _good._ It was flattering to get that sort of attention, even though Poe doubted he deserved it.   
  
“I...” Poe sighed. “I had a rough day.”  
  
He could see Ben coiling, coiling like a nexu about to strike. “Is that so? Who do I need to teach a lesson this time?”  
  
“It’s fine,” Poe protested.   
  
“No, if your kriffing sociopath Academy classmates are going to ostracize you on the anniversary of your mom’s death — ”  
  
“They didn’t do anything to me,” Poe said. “Ben...you don’t have to lash out at them, y’know.”  
  
Ben relaxed, if slightly. Still that coiled nexu thing going on, still that feeling like he would snarl and bite just to protect Poe. Like having a wild beast that had an uncanny sense of devotion.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Ben said. “I just...sometimes I wish I could get you out of there.”  
  
“I’ll be fine. I just need to go through training first.” Poe smiled as he spoke.   
  
Ben smiled back. It was good, Poe thought, seeing him like this.   
  
Poe felt his smile fade. “I just thought of my mother,” he said. “What she would think of me. She...the whole reason I ended up as a Spice Runner was because of a fight I had with Dad, because I wanted to be a pilot, because he didn’t want me to end up like Mom.” He could still remember in that moment, when that man had fired on him by accident. (Ben had wanted to file a lawsuit against the Yavin Defense Force before being talked down)  
  
“And because Delia manipulated you.”   
  
“That too.” Poe was at least coming to terms with the idea. “But yeah — I just wonder if she’d be...disappointed in me. Or anything.”  
  
“Poe, no,” Ben said. “Don’t say that.”  
  
He sounded honestly heartbroken at the idea. Was he that willing to believe that Poe was simply, not a monster? Or a fool?   
  
Ben continued. “She loved you. From what I remember of her, she loved you.”  
  
“Yes, but — ”  
  
“And if she was watching, I think she very well would be grateful that she has a son who did the right thing in the end. Who came back.” Ben’s voice — there was so much hope and belief in it. “Who’s honest, kind and honorable. And pure of heart.”  
  
Poe snorted. “Think you’re pushing it with the ‘pure’ part.”  
  
“You don’t have to be perfect. You just rarely think bad of anyone, you help people, and you mean well even if things don’t go as they should. You’re a good man.”  
  
“So that’s what you mean.” Poe supposed Ben’s assessment wasn’t that far off.   
  
He did, after all, mean well a lot of the time.   
  
“Of course it is.” Ben said. “Do you know how many people there are out there who aren’t like that?”  
  
Poe frowned. “Is this about what you feel in the Force?”  
  
“Basically. My point is that your mom wouldn’t be disappointed in you. I know she wouldn’t be.”  
  
"Because you aren’t.”  
  
“I’m not. I never could be.” Ben took a deep breath. “We could talk, you know. About what you remember about your mother. About everything.”  
  
Poe smiled. “Where do you want to start?”


End file.
